ttatomefandomcom-20200215-history
TTA 09
TTA 09- Total Control is the ninth episode of the first season of TTA. Overview On the last episode of TTA, Kirbopher, Alpha and the others were busy sparring for the battle in the main forum. When Alpha and Kirbopher fought with each other however, a strange power awakened when Kirbopher reached 1111 EXP. He transformed into a maniacal Dark version of himself, and Kirb was covered in new power. With Alpha's words he managed to bring his friend back to normal, but today Alpha has much bigger things to worry about... Synopsis Kirbopher is seen in :purplecave, mulling over the day when he was under the influence of the "power" he received during his battle with Alpha, never feeling such a sensation before. Kirb comes to think that if it only happened when his EXP reached 1111, it may not happen again afterwords. While he was thinking, White Queen appears to check on Kirb, which Kirb glumly replies that hes fine. White Queen tells Kirb thatGamecrazed told her about everything that happened that day, and tells him that it wasn't his fault. Kirb points out in a sour tone that it was his fault, he admits that he wasn't possessed and couldn't control his powerful urges, he then states that he needs to get a better hold of himself and walks off. Meanwhile, Flamegirl, Alpha, and Gamecrazed are spotted in :purplecave as well, Flamegirl is busy practicing using fire attacks on TOME's training dummies, while Alpha easily dodges a Dark Bomb coming from GC. Alpha jokes around, saying GC didn't have much luck that time, while Gamecrazed grumbles, blaming it on Alpha's speed. GC then turns his attention to Flamey, shocked that shes actually training in combat for once, Flamegirl explains that she knows that talking was half the fun, and wanted to train even if Alpha was protecting her. Alpha spots Kirb coming towards the group, and tells Flamey and GC to be quiet. Kirb eventually tells White Queen that he'll talk to her later, which she complies and hovers away. Flamey thinks to herself that she would obviously want to say something, but keeps it in. Kirbopher cheerfully greets his friends, and before Alpha can ask Kirb anything, Gamecrazed pops the question of why Kirb isn't depressed anymore, which ticks Alpha. Kirbopher shrugs it off and questions where the new :purplecaves area came from, which Flamegirl answers that its a training area that was opened just recently, and found the place as a good hangout spot as well. Meanwhile, a shadow of the user, Simdragon, is seen looking over the four users. A commanding voice orders him to release a few viruses towards them, as Simdragon humbly obays, adding an evil laugh which could be heard by the users. When Alpha wonders where the laugh came from, a swarm of training dummies appear in front of Alpha, Kirb is about to take them out, but Alpha volunteers for the job. As he gets close to them however, a familiar voice hums in his head. Kirb, frantic of his friend's safety starts yelling out to the young winged user, Alpha sharply turns around to look at his comrades, as Flamey frightfully asks what happened to him, as Gamecrazed points out that his character appearance has changed a bit. When Kirb asks whats wrong with him, Alpha creates a aura around Kirb and holds him in place. Gamecrazed and Flamegirl are shocked and frightened, trying to reason Alpha to stop his actions, however their words fall on deff ears. The voice starts speaking in Alpha's head again, telling him that if he wants to see the full extent of his power, he will need to delete Kirbopher. Kirb pleads for Alpha to stop, but his words are not heard as well, and Alpha deletes his friend without a second thought. Gamecrazed, enraged of Alpha's actions, places themselves in a Grid Battle. The battle begins with GC firing a Dark Bomb, but Alpha doesn't flinch or take damage, GC scouls and thought this would happen. Alpha then open fires a barrage of Discuses, which all miss, GC retaliates with a slash attack, which again does no damage to Alpha. Alpha now places Gamecrazed in the same aura hold that Kirbopher was in, GC refuses to go down so easily, and traps Alpha in a triangle which molds into a dark mold and actually knocks Alpha to the ground. GC pittys Alpha, and wonders how he'll turn back to normal, as if on cue, Alpha's body begins to revert back to his normal colors, signifying his transformation has ended, and ending the grid battle. Alpha then scouls in his head on why the voice was making him do the actions he preformed, saying this wasn't what he asked it to help him with. He then mournfully apologizes to Kirb in his head as Flamegirl looks at him in concern, ending the episode. To Be Continued... Quotes ???: I must break the wall... ???: If you want the power... Alpha: That... voice... Alpha: Wait! I recognize that voice... ???: yes... ???: Absorb the viruses you see before you... Alpha: W-what? ???: I must break the wall... Though I see through your eyes ???: I cannot navigate with your body... Alpha: No!... no stop! Alpha becomes covered in his own power's aura as it begins to weakly pull in the training dummies. Alpha: WHO ARE YOU...? The dummies get absorbed into the aura and fade from sight. ???: I am your strength... I am your speed, I am your ability to fight like you do... ???: and from this moment on... Alpha's eyes suddenly turn to a shade of red before reverting to normal. ???: I am you... Alpha's eyes then become completely red as his character begins to change into a darker shade of color.